Promise Me
by seismicmuffin
Summary: A forbidden love; who would have known that their fiery passion would spark such a terrible inferno?


_Prompt: An exercise in writing angst. Possible spoilers for GoT. Feedback is greatly appreciated. I do not own Game of Thrones or Fairy Tail._

 _Word Count: 1,229_

* * *

She did not know how these things had come to be. Only mere months ago she and her love had been so perfectly happy. But now...now everything was ruined. Who would have known that their fiery passion would spark such a terrible inferno? They had been careless. Careless and stupid. And blissfully in love.

She remembered the first time they had touched, like it was yesterday and not past a year ago. Prince Natsu Dragneel had been wearing his black plate over golden chain-mail, a three-headed dragon shining proudly across his breast. Behind him streamers of red and gold and orange silk had floated, like flames.

He had won the tournament, unseating every noble lord and valiant knight that had shown his face at Harrenhal that day. A wreath of winter roses would be his to crown a single woman, whom he would declare the Queen of Love and Beauty and dedicate his win to her.

The Prince's fingers had been like fire, brushing past her cheeks to place the crown of flowers on her golden head. His eyes dark and full of mischief as he gazed knowingly at her. He was heir to the Seven Kingdoms, married with two children and she, a forbidden fruit; Lady Lucy Heartfilia, only daughter to the Warden of the North and betrothed to another man.

Passing up his wife to shower attention onto a promised woman; never had such a scandal been witnessed before that day. It was the beginning of their end.

He would seek her out, reveling in the way he could tease an angry reaction out of her; she was so very different than the meek southern ladies he'd grown up with.

She thought he was arrogant and child-like but could always make her laugh; in sharp contrast to the solemn and serious northern folk of her home.

The two of them had found love and understanding in each other's embrace; the Dragon Prince, trapped in a loveless marriage and her, destined for the same fate. How could the two young lovers have known their actions would trigger a war that would take so many lives?

Staring at the ceiling, through bloodshot eyes she pleaded with someone, anyone, to hear her prayers.

 _Gods have mercy on me, I knew not what would happen._

A years worth of memories flooded her addled mind; whispered confessions in dark corners, murmured promises strewn between the pillows of a stolen bed chamber, and then the day when she'd told him. She was with child. _His_ child.

She had been frantic, scared beyond her wits. How could they have done this thing, she'd asked. She would be shunned, humiliated, a disgrace to her family name. He'd told her not to fear, all would be well, he _promised._ He was the Crown Prince after all. Who would defy his wishes?

They'd stolen away together that very night. South, to Dorne where none of his father's politics could follow. Or so they'd thought.

It had been paradise. So many months with her lover she'd spent out in the open, unafraid of discovery. She would cherish them forever; if only her forever would last a little while longer.

Their ignorant bliss had been ripped apart the night the raven came, only weeks ago to tell a tale that had cleaved the young woman's heart in two and spurring her pregnancy to an early end.

Her eldest brother had been imprisoned and was awaiting execution, having been charged with treason for demanding her safe return. Their father, Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North had been summoned for his ransom, but the Mad King had other plans. Her own flesh and blood had been tortured and murdered before the eyes of the court; all the while believing her lover to be a monster and a rapist.

Laxus had been on his way to his own wedding at Riverrun when he'd turned around to defend his sister's honor. She thought of the beautiful Strauss girl, who would have been waiting anxiously for his arrival.

Was there anyone left whose life she had not yet ruined?

Tearing her eyes from the cracked ceiling, she looked down at her breast to gaze lovingly at the golden haired babe sighing softly in slumber. She could only thank the Gods that her fair features were more prominent in her child than the Prince's unique ancestry. The boy may yet have a chance in this world. Then, at least, all this would not be for nothing.

There was fighting outside; the clang of metal and shouts of men wafted through the window to reach her exhausted ears. The Prince had left her under the protection of two of his very own Kingsguard; they would guard her and his offspring with their last breath. There would be nothing to fear, she told herself.

Someone was slashing their way up the tower steps, she heard the voices calling. The Tower of Joy had been her sanctuary, her blissful paradise. Now there was only death.

How fitting it would be for her to die in such an ill-named place.

"No -Gray!"

The heart wrenching shout tore her from her thoughts. A Kingsguard had fallen. Whomever was coming, her life would soon be over either way. But her child...she could only hope that it wasn't the Jackal. Anyone but him. Even if she'd had the strength to beg for her life she knew her pleas would fall on deaf ears. The man, if he could be called one, knew nothing of mercy.

She could do nothing but stare, wide-eyed at the door, waiting to know her child's fate. Her pain was less now, at least, she couldn't feel her legs anymore and her arms barely kept her son pressed to her heart.

The door splintered and cracked open, revealing a familiar face; one she had not seen in more than a year. Her prayers had been answered.

"Oh thank the Gods -Lucy!" Her only living brother rushed towards the bed, slowing enough to take in her appearance.

Hair, dirty and unkempt, her skin pale and shiny with sweat. The bed sheets bundled at her waist, soaked in blood.

"Wh-what did that devil do to you?" He knelt at her side, pushing away the limp bangs that hung in front of her red-rimmed eyes.

"The Prince...is he…?" Her words were weak, barely a whisper to her brother's ears.

"Bested by Loke in single combat. He proudly spilled the bastard's life blood into the river, in your honor," He'd never been one to mince words, maybe he would have tried if he'd have known the effect they'd have on his younger sister.

 _Natsu._

Clutching her son closer with all her strength, she tried desperately to remember her Prince's face. The world around her was fading fast; she could only recall his final words to her, _we will meet again soon, my love_.

Indeed they shall, but not in this world.

She couldn't feel the hot tears streaking down her face; the rest of her body was quickly going numb, "Please…"

Her brother's eyes were wide with confusion, finally seeing the bundle in her weak arms.

"Lucy...this cannot be..."

"Sting…" his name was desperate on her lips and her voice pleading for him to understand, the life was draining quickly from her brown eyes, " _Promise me_ …"


End file.
